Inuyasha : Sesshomaru's True Intent
by whiteplums76
Summary: Sesshomaru learns of Rin's abduction. While he searches for her, he and Jaken run into Inuyasha and Kagome. While they travel together, Kagome begins to wonder how someone like Sesshomaru would allow a human girl to follow him. She attempts to learn the truth, but will the demon be forthcoming?


Sesshomaru's True Intent-Part I

Part One

The night was quiet, but Rin was hungry; she looked around, but didn't see Lord Sesshomaru. She notices Jaken and Ah-Un sleeping soundly a few feet from her, but she didn't want to wake either of them just so she could find something to eat. She knew if she tried to wake Jaken, he would fuss at her; so she decided to get up and head out to a nearby lake she saw earlier.

Quietly getting to her feet, she left the campsite.

"Walking through the woods is scary enough, but not having Master Jaken or Ah-Un makes it worse." She said to herself.

The woods were eerily quiet; the wind began to blow, creating strange sounds. She stops and shivers.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asks the emptiness. Nothing seemed familiar and she was getting scared. She makes the decision to turn back, but someone grabs her from behind.

-"Inuyasha…what are you doing?"

"What do you care?"

Kagome looks up at him while he sits in a tree staring at a mountain in the distance; she and Inuyasha were alone during this journey because Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were visiting a nearby village. Inuyasha wanted to stay on the trail of Naraku so he went along ahead, but Kagome didn't want to leave him alone.

"Inuyasha?" She calls again.

"What?"

"I have some food ready; come and eat."

Inuyasha sniffs the air and notices she was making the noodles he liked so much; he jumps down and sits next to her. Grabbing one bowl, he starts to stuff the contents into his mouth without a thank you to Kagome. She closes her eyes.

"You're welcome." She says angrily.

He looks up from his cup. "What? Oh, yeah." And continues to shovel food into his mouth. After a while she starts to eat herself.

"So…sense any jewel shards yet Kagome?" He asks once he discards his bowl of noodles and reaches for another one.

Kagome glances around. "Not yet."

Inuyasha looks up into the sky. "He's around here somewhere…I can feel it."

-"Rin…Rin…Rin!" Jaken calls while dragging Ah-Un along by the leash. "Oh dear, Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me if he finds Rin missing. Rin…you silly girl where are you?"

"Jaken!"

Turning, Jaken notices the outline of his Lord approach from behind; Sesshomaru stops in front of Jaken and looks down at his cowering figure. "Where is Rin?"

Falling to his knees and bowing his head to the ground, Jaken pleads for his life while trying to explain what happened. He lifts his head, tears streaming down his green cheeks, to accept his punishment. He quickly jumps to his feet when he notices Sesshomaru walking away; grabbing Ah-Un's lease, Jaken begins to follow.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I swear to you that I tried to look for her, but she has disappeared."

"Impossible."

The journey was quiet. Jaken opens his mouth wanting to say something, but then stops when he notices Sesshomaru standing still. Sesshomaru had his attention directed toward the distance. Jaken follows his gaze unsure what he was looking at.

"What is it my Lord?" Jaken asks.

"A familiar sent." He states before moving forward.

-"Inuyasha…SIT BOY!"

Hitting the ground hard, Inuyasha moans in pain as Kagome walks away from him.

"Why…WHY?" He screams, but Kagome ignores him; she continues to stand away from him with her arms crossed and her eyes closed constantly repeating the sit command.

"STOP!" Inuyasha pleads in a scream and she complies.

Turning in his direction, she watches as his hand slowly rises in the air as if in surrender. Smiling to herself, she walks back over, picks up her cup of noodles and resumes eating as if nothing happened. Once he regains himself he sits up, looks at her, but remains quiet.

"Nice day huh?" She asks looking up.

His eyes narrow, but before he could respond, he sniffs the air because a familiar sent was flowing through the wind; unsheathing his sword, he holds it in front of him ready for a fight.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asks with concern. She looks over to a wooded area-the trees were moving; just as she was about to run, she notices the familiar outline of Sesshomaru emerge. Following behind him was Jaken and the two headed dragon the small child Rin rode on. She wasn't in sight.

Part Two

Inuyasha smiles in a snide way. "Well Sesshomaru, what brings you out here?"

Sesshomaru looks at him, but doesn't respond; he begins to walk past him.

"I'm talking to you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screams angrily.

Sesshomaru stops and faces his half brother. "What brings you here?" He asks again with his sword poised for a confrontation.

"I have no interest in dealing with you Inuyasha." As he begins to walk away, a forceful wind engulfs the small group. Sesshomaru stops and unsheathes his sword as well. Within seconds, Kagura appears from above, her fan poised in her hand. Her red eyes bore into Sesshomaru.

"What do you want Kagura?" Inuyasha asks with his sword on her.

She ignores him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I believe you're looking for someone."

Sesshomaru squints. "What are you talking about?"

"How quickly we forget Sesshomaru…Rin?"

Sesshomaru does not react.

"Naraku has her."

"Naraku and his tricks again Kagura? I should think he would be tired of trying to get to me through a mere mortal." Sesshomaru's reply was void of emotion.

_Rin? That small child who's been traveling with him; Naraku took her again? What does Naraku think Sesshomaru is going to do about this? And what is Sesshomaru's dealing with this small child? _Kagome thinks to herself.

"Where's Naraku Kagura…you better tell me." Inuyasha advances toward her, but she waves her fan in the air and was instantly floating on her feather.

"Listen up Sesshomaru; Naraku is going to kill your precious Rin. I heard him myself while he was talking to her; she cried for you…I wonder if you knew that?"

Sesshomaru flies after her, but she quickly moves aside.

"Your true feelings for the girl are very obvious Sesshomaru; what will you do about that?" She then disappears from their sight.

After her departure, Inuyasha replaces his sword in its sheath.

"Hey Sesshomaru…what are you going to do?"

"This doesn't concern you." He turns and begins to walk away, but Kagome's question halts him.

"We can help."

Inuyasha grabs her arm and whispers with malice. "Kagome…what are you doing?"

She pulls away from him. "We can help you get her back…if you would just let us." She pleads.

"I don't need help from a half breed."

"Why you." Inuyasha almost runs him down, but…

"SIT!" Kagome screams. She walks up to Sesshomaru, but stays behind him. "Please, I know you're strong enough to find Rin yourself, but we've been looking for Naraku too and well…I thought we could team up."

He turns his head, but doesn't look at her.

"How can you, a mere human, help me?"

"Well, while you two look for Naraku, I can go look for Rin; isn't that the reason why you're going?"

Sesshomaru turns his head back to look ahead of him; he stands there for a while not saying anything at first.

"My reason for going is to dispose of Naraku…finding Rin…" He pauses.

"Yes." She waits until he answers, but he never does.

"Do as you wish Inuyasha; just don't get in my way." He states before walking off; Jaken and Ah-Un follow close behind. Inuyasha gets up from the ground and comes over to Kagome.

"Why Kagome? Why do you think he would want help from us?"

_I know he has a hard heart, but there was something in his eyes when Kagura told him that Naraku was going to kill Rin; he attacked her angrily. Does he truly care for her?_

"Hello…Kagome!" Inuyasha waves his arms in front of her trying to get her attention; when she finally looks at him she smiles. "What's that for?"

"Nothing…shall we go?"

She doesn't wait for him to respond; she climbs onto his back and they start after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's True Intent Part II

Part One

Sitting Indian style, with his arms folded into each of his kimono sleeves, Inuyasha stares at Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree looking out over the water. Jaken was sitting next to him shaking in his own skin while Ah-Un crouches next to them a few feet away sleeping. Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha watching Sesshomaru as well.

"What do you think Inuyasha?"

"Uph, about what?"

"About Sesshomaru and Rin? What do you think his intentions are with her?"

"Probably not good ones." He says without looking at her, but Kagome didn't believe it; she continues to stare at Sesshomaru sadly. There was something in the way he stares at the water that made her heart ache.

_There's something about Sesshomaru I don't understand; why would he let Rin follow him in the first place? He seems so…uncaring, but whenever Rin is in trouble he jumps to her rescue. _She continues to stare at him, wondering what was on his mind. She gets to her feet.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"I'm going to offer Sesshomaru some food."

"Good luck."

Carefully, she walks over and stands beside him; Jaken quickly gets to his feet and blocks her path with his staff of two heads.

"Stand back girl; what do you think you're doing?" He asks angrily.

"I thought you could use something to eat." She says to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord doesn't eat human food girl; now be off with you!"

"Jaken…mind your business." Sesshomaru states without looking at Jaken; shaking, Jaken shrinks back into his shell.

Kagome squats beside Sesshomaru; Inuyasha was watching the whole exchange on pins and needles.

She smiles. "I thought you would want something to eat."

"What makes you think I would?"

"I figure you were traveling so long that…"

"If you haven't already noticed, I'm not a half demon like Inuyasha so food isn't my concern."

She looks down and then back up to him. "But Rin is." She says quietly. He doesn't respond. "I just thought…"

He gets to his feet and begins to walk away; Jaken wakes up Ah-Un and starts to follow.

"Wait…" Kagome runs after him with her hand high in the air; Sesshomaru stops and waits for her to appear next to him. "Sesshomaru…why do you allow Rin to travel with you?"

Sesshomaru keeps his eyes averted from her while his mind begins to wander. His thoughts went back to when he found Rin dead in the woods. She had been mauled by wolfs and he had the Tenseiga to try out; he tried it out on Jaken already, but he wanted to test it again…or so he told himself. He brought her back to life and ever since then she's been following him around.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome urges.

"If you wish to follow me then do so; otherwise, don't get in my way."

Kagome watches his retreating figure. After some time, Inuyasha appears next to her.

"Well, what did he say?"

_Sesshomaru is hiding something and I'm determined to find out what that is._ She thinks to herself; Inuyasha stares at her for a while before they too start to pack up and follow Sesshomaru.

-Rin wakes in a dimly lit room alone; she scans the area hoping to find another person, but doesn't encounter anyone else. It wasn't like before, when she was stuck with Kohaku; this time, she was alone and was going to die. That's what the man said when she was standing in front of him; that lady Kagura had taken her again and brought her to him one night. She stood in front of him afraid and wishing for Sesshomaru to rescue her, but she knew he wasn't that close. She cried all night for him.

_Kagura said someone was going to kill me, but I know Lord Sesshomaru is going to find me…he has to._ She sits in a corner with her knees up to her chin; wrapping her arms around her legs, she starts to cry. _Lord Sesshomaru…please help me._

-_"Mind your own business girl, your efforts are wasted on me, I don't eat human food." He told her while she held out her array of fish that was settled on a leaf. She didn't leave, but continued to offer the food to him; after a while she left, but kept coming back with things for him. One day, she returned with more food and water. He told her no thanks, but she didn't leave immediately; he felt her sadness._

"_Where did you get those bruises?" He asked her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He then turns to look at her; she smiled at him for the first time. "What are you smiling for? I don't care, I just asked a question."_

He's standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the acres of land not knowing what to think about it; he did care a little bit about her, why else would he bring her back to life?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome stands next to him.

_He wants to open up…I can feel it. _She thinks to herself.

"I don't sense Naraku around here." He comments.

"Hmm…do you sense Naraku Inuyasha?" She asks looking back at him.

"No." He closes his eyes and looks down at the ground.

She turns back to Sesshomaru. "Where do you think we should look?"

_His facial expression seems so far away._ _He's thinking about Rin…he's worried about her. _She ponders_. _

"Naraku plays these games; he need not involve other people if his only intention is me."

"Why do you think he's doing it?" She asks quietly.

He says nothing for a while. "I don't know, but I'm sick of it." He turns and walks away, passing Inuyasha in the process.

Kagome walks over to Inuyasha.

"I don't know why you think he's going to express his feelings to you; I can tell you you're wasting your time." He speaks with his eyes still closed.

Part Two

The noises outside the door startle Rin; she quickly gets to her feet and runs over to the nearest wall. With nowhere to go, she lowers herself to the floor and prepares for what was coming. The door finally opens and Kagura strolls in, closing it behind her.

"What do you want?" Rin asks.

Kagura stands above her and looks down. "The time is near Rin; Naraku wanted me to let you know this."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rin pleads.

"As I told you before, Naraku wants Lord Sesshomaru and the only way to get him here is to threaten you."

"So...you're really not going to kill me?" Her tone was hopeful.

"Don't get your hopes up girl; Naraku has no use for you after this. Once he kills Sesshomaru, then he'll kill you." She smiles, but there wasn't happiness in her voice.

"Please, Kagura…let me go…please."

"Foolish girl." She pushes her to the floor. "Your Sesshomaru will come for you…don't you worry about it."

Rin places her hands over her eyes and begins to cry. "Lord Sesshomaru…help me."

-Just when Rin was crying out to Sesshomaru, he felt something; Kagome notices his reaction to something unseen. He stops and looks around.

"What is it?" Kagome asks.

Without responding, Sesshomaru takes off at a fast pace.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screams. Kagome climbs onto Inuyasha's back and holds tightly on as he runs after Sesshomaru; at first they thought they had lost him, but they manage to catch up to him. Jaken and Ah-Un were following from the air.

-Kagura, taking Rin by the arm, stands in front of a dojo she was housed in waiting for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. After a while, the form of Sesshomaru appears from behind some trees.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin screams. Inuyasha and Kagome emerge seconds later.

"How sweet; you brought your brother and the priestess. Now Naraku can kill both dog demons." She holds her fan out and swings it into the air creating a huge wind.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha speaks as he runs toward her. "IRON REVER SWORD STEALER!" He brings his hands down close to Kagura, but she manages to move away, with Rin trailing along with her.

"Inuyasha…stay away; this is my fight." Sesshomaru commands as he takes out his sword, Tokijin. The sword produces a bright blue flame as he holds it out to Kagura.

"Careful Lord Sesshomaru; if you try to hit me, you could get little Rin as well." She pulls Rin in front of her; Sesshomaru looks at both Kagura and Rin angrily.

"Where is Naraku?" He asks.

"Around."

"Let the girl go; all he wants is me." He commands.

"Naraku wants both of you Sesshomaru…the girl is a means to an end." Kagura holds up her arm and is about to bring it down on Rin when Sesshomaru, quick as lighting, grabs her arm and holds it in the air. He closes his fingers around her wrist, allowing his poisonous nails to seep into her skin.

Kagura begins to feel the burn; looking into his eyes, Kagura could see the menace there.

"Let the girl go." He hisses.

He continues to squeeze her wrist; feeling the bones almost breaking, she releases Rin. Once she was in the clear, she tries to attack Sesshomaru, but he lets her go in time. He backs up and holds his sword in front of him getting ready to attack her; seeing his attempt, she waves her hand high and escapes. He stares after her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin speaks as she moves to stand next to him; Sesshomaru looks at her before putting the sword away.

"Where's Naraku?" Kagome asks.

"He was never here." Sesshomaru responds.

"What?" Inuyasha was annoyed.

Sesshomaru looks down to Rin. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

For a while he just stares at her; Rin looks at him not knowing what to say.

"Let's be off." He then starts to walk off; Rin follows behind, but not before thanking Kagome and Inuyasha for helping her and Sesshomaru.

-Back on the trail, Kagome and Inuyasha met up again with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara; instead of heading off in the direction they thought Naraku was located, they stayed under a tree for a while. Kagome told them of their tale.

"So Kagura took Rin all on her own?" Sango questions.

"Seems that way." Kagome answers.

"But why?"

"Maybe she was curious about why Sesshomaru allows Rin to travel with him." Shippo guesses.

"Why do you think he allows that girl to follow him?" Miroku asked.

"Who cares." Inuyasha says with his eyes closed, but Kagome ignores him.

"I think he cares about her in some way; when it looked as if Rin was about to be hurt, he rushed to her rescue."

"Wow…I didn't think Sesshomaru had an ounce of feeling inside him." Sango said.

"Neither did I, but it goes to show you." Kagome looks to Inuyasha. "Even the hardest of hearts can become soft."

"Are you all looking at me again?" Inuyasha asks annoyed.

-Rin places her hands into the water trying to grab another fish; Jaken was helping her along, but steadily getting annoyed by the process. Sesshomaru was sitting on the banks watching them. When she finally got what she wanted, she came and sat next to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for saving me Lord Sesshomaru." She says. He continues to look ahead of him.

"Be wary of your surroundings Rin; Naraku is out there somewhere and I won't rest until he is destroyed."

She looks up at him. "Hmm…yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gets up from his spot and walks away; Rin sits and starts to get a fire ready for the food. While Jaken is preparing Ah-Un for rest, Sesshomaru walks up to him.

"Jaken!"

His head slowly rises to look at him. "Yes me Lord?"

"Your job is to protect Rin."

"I know me Lord, but…"

"Naraku is still out there with his tricks…do you understand me?"

"Yes me Lord."

"Good. Because if anything happens to Rin…" Without finishing his statement, he walks back to sit by the water; Rin had a few skewered fish near the flame. He watches her for a minute before resuming his seat.

"The fish are almost ready Sesshomaru…where is Jaken?"

"Fixing up Ah-Un…Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you well?"

The smile she gives him is broad. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

The End


End file.
